Gone
by babykitten101
Summary: When Ashley learns of the true nature of her father weird thing begin to happen. Calab,Ried,Pogue,and Tyler must try to protect her, but how can they protect her for the most powerful man the coven has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

_Never in my whole life would I have imagined that I would be here, but were here, I never thought I would be fighting for my life, trying to protect the ones I love. I never thought I would die alone in this cold and empty place. As I heard the door to my left open the light from outside flooded the room, I could see it even through my black blind fold. My heart started to race pounding so loud I am surprised he couldn't hear it. A deep laugh came from somewhere in the room. "He'll come for me. And he'll kill you." Another laugh "But that's what I am hoping for."_

"Oh come on Ashley you will love Spencer Academy." My mom said from the drivers seat of the car. I sat there staring out the window watching the trees fly by. A large gray sign appeared in the distance as the car got closer i could make out the words "_Welcome to Ipswitch. A peaceful town." _right below that in bold letters was written population 3,500, soon to be 3,502. "I think you will really grow to like Ipswich." My mom pipped up again, my silence must have given her the clue that i didn't want to talk cause she didn't say anything again. 'i don't think i will ever grow to like Ipswich.' i thought to myself. I hated the fact that me and my mom had to move out here to Ipswich. My mom had managed to finally get promoted but to go with her lovely promotion we had to move all the way to the middle of no were. My dad on the other had was totally out of the picture, left before i was old enough to even remember him. My mom always spoke highly of him though, I don't know why. Apparently he is working at some big law firm up in New York, I wasn't paying much attention when she told me i didn't really care about my dad how can you care about someone you don't even know. After about 5 more minute of driving we finally made it to Spencer Academy. "I'll just leave you off here so you can get settled in. I'll call you latter OK?" she said as i climbed out of the car.  
"Yeah sure what ever mom." i mumbled as i slammed the door to the silver BMW behind me. 'Great another new school.' transferring to new schools was second nature to me, mom was always getting moved around cause of her job but it was always to the city's but never to some were like here, were ever here was. I took a second to laugh at myself for beating a dead horse, what could i do about it now no matter how much i pouted about it I was stuck here, that is until they transfer mom again. As i walked up to the front door of Spencer Academy i passed a fairly tall blonde guy and a tall guy with black hair. The blonde's mouth drooped as I walked toward the door. I stopped abruptly in front of them still facing the doors to the school. "You are drooling you know." i said to the blonde as i looked over at him. I gave the other guy a little smile and then walked up to the school. Behind me i heard one of them whispered "Holy shit i just died and went to heaven."

* * *

I had spent about 3 hour in the administrators office trying to figure out my schedule, after that i had made my way to my new dorm room. I stood at the door fumbling through my bag looking for the key the administrator had just given my for the door. 'how stupid can i be i just had them.' i was about to give up when the blonde from this morning showed up. "Loose something?" he asked i jumped about 3 feet when i heard his voice. "little jusmpy arnt we." He teased  
"I just...You just startled me. And yes i did loose something, my key." i said still looking through my bag. i heard a little jingle in my left ear.  
"Oh this key." I looked up he was dangling my dorm key in the air in front of my face.  
"Yes were did you find it?" i asked as i went to grab for it but he pulled them away before i could grab them. i tryed again to get them but he was alot faster then i was. "Come on give them to me." i was annoyed, actually really annoyed.  
"Why should I?" He was still dangleing the keys infront of my face, then he reached up to the light that hung on the wall and placed the key on it. It was just high enough on the wall so i couldnt reach it. "Have a nice night." he teased then started down the hallway and disapeard behind the courner. I must have looked like a retartd jumping up and down trying to reach the key. I heard a few people down the hall laughing then the laughing faded away. i finally disided to just give up, i sat down on the floor next to the door and waited, i remembered the adminitrator saying that i had a roommate she had to have a key, right. As i waited i pulled out my notebook and started drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

--This chapter is a bit longer. Please review when you are done, tell me if you think i should keep going or just scrap it all togeather.--

"Hello." Someone said in my ear shaking me awake. I must have fallen asleep, my notebook had slipped off my lap and landed on the floor next to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the woman. She was tall and blonde. _'Great a prep.'_ I thought to myself. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans.  
"Hey." I replied back picking my stuff up off the floor and shoving it deep into my bag. Standing up I only reached her chin.  
"I'm Sarah Wenham." She stuck her hand out to shake mine. "You must be my new roommate, I didn't think you were coming till next week." She retracted her hand when she realized I wasn't going to shake it.  
"Yeah mom got transferred early." I looked up at her. She had the prettiest hazel eyes I had ever seen.  
"So how come you didn't just go in." She said shoving her key into the lock. "They gave you a key didn't they?" I looked away from her and pointed up to the light that the blonde kid had stuck my key.  
"Some weird blonde haired kid stuck them up there and I'm too short to reach them."  
"Looks like Reid's handy work." She said reaching up and grabbing the key. "I'll talk to him about ok?" She walked through the door way into the room. I followed quietly behind her.  
"Reid? That's kind of a weird name don't you think." I asked  
"No…" she looked at me and smiled "Well kind of." I smiled back at her and she started to laugh, before I knew it we were laughing and joking like we had been friends for years. It was almost 11 o'clock before we finally settled down to go to sleep. My mom had called and asked me how I liked Spencer, we didn't talk long mom wasn't much for conversion. That night i had the worst dream.  
_The lightning flashed outside my window. I wondered when the storm would end. I was way up on the 3 story of the building, looking down on the ground i saw a man standing out in the rain staring up at the building, at me. I pressed my face closer to the window to get a better look at him. he was tall with jet black hair. i could just barley make out his eyes but i was pretty sure they were jet black as well. All on a sudden this wave of blue energy emerged from him and shot up toward me. The force of it hitting me sent me flying clear across the room, the glass window shattered into a thousand pieces, my head hit hard against the wooden walls of the building with a loud SMACK. i lifted my hand up to the back of my head pulling it away it was covered in bright red blood. 'i have to get away.' i thought to myself. i tried hard to lift myself up from the floor but fell back now. outside the door i could hear a voice calling my name. "Ashley were are you? Ashley." it was Caleb's voice. i opened my mouth to scream to him but nothing came out. I opened my mouth again and this time a loud ear shattering scream erupted from within me.  
_I jumped awake screaming. looking over at Sarah she had jumped up in shock. "Whats wrong?" she asked in a concerning voice.  
"Bad dream." i said lying back down. "it was just a bad dream Ashley." i mumble to myself "just a dream." i kept trying to tell myself that but the dream felt so real it felt like it was actually happening to me. 'Who was he.' I was afraid to fall back asleep, afraid that i might have the same dream again, but i slowly fell back to sleep mumbling to myself.

* * *

Today was my first day of classes and i was scared as hell, the only worming thing about it was that i had first block with Sarah. Sarah was soon becoming one of my best friends, well my only friend here. First block was English, one of my best subjects. On the way to class we ran into Sarah's friend Kate Tunney and her boyfriend Pogue Parry. Kate was another one of the pretty girls here at Spencer, she is a brunet with cream brown eyes, and she is also really tan! Pogue was the tallest one out of the three of us, he has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a black shirt with the sleeve chopped off so it showed off his enormously large arm muscles. When we finally made it to class I handed Mr. Hoffman my paper that was to be signed by all my teachers. when that was done i took my seat next to Sarah, Kate and Pogue. In between Sarah and Kate sat the black haired boy i had seen on my way into school on the first day. "Ashley this is Calab, Calab Danvers, He's my boyfriend so eyes off." She joked when she saw my eyes glued to his perfect face. His eyes were a beautiful hazal brown that made me just loose myself in them. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Sure all the good ones are taken." i mumbled jokingly.  
"Calab this is my roommate I was telling you about." she said acting like she didn't hear the last comment i had made.  
"nice to meet you." he said without even looking at me. The rest of class was pretty silent except for the occasional out burst for the blonde kid i had met earlier, i found out is name Reid Garwin. 'It seems like everyone here has such weird names.' i thought. The rest of the day was less exciting then English. By my third class i started to recognize more faces but remembering there names was a whole other story. By the time i actually got back to my dorm i had so much homework i didn't know what to do. I had found Sarah sitting quietly on my bad reading something out of my notebook. I recognized it at once, it was my story book. I had this notebook filled with tons of stories that I had written.  
"What one are you reading." i looked over her shoulder and saw it was my Forgiven story i had just started writing. "oh that on i just started it probaby sucks."  
"No its good." she said closing the notebook. "so you wanna go to Nicky's with Me, Kate and the guys?"  
"Nicky's?" i asked i had no idea what or who Nicky's was.  
"You'll love." she said heading for the door. "well you coming or what?" With that both me and Sarah headed out the door for Nicky's 'i hope i don't regret this.' i thought on my way out.


End file.
